circle you, circle you
by soni-san
Summary: my first vocaloid story.   :D never go into the abandoned building. you never know what games there will be to play...          review please!


_**Kagome, kagome.**_

**This is one of my new stories. I used to have another account but since my computer updated I can't access it for some reason. Anyway, this story is based on hatsune miku and megurine Lukas song, circle you / kagome, kagome. It is creepy and yet such a cool song. There are also some references to dark wood circus. **

**-**I don't own the vocaloids, and I don't know who the hell does. **-**

**Ellie p.o.v (she is my o.c)**

As I trekked through the woods, I began to lose hope that anybody would find me. My vision was slightly blurred, and I could hardly see where I was going, but I had to keep going if there was any chance of me leaving these dark woods alive. I should never have wondered off to see that circus, despite the misleading promise of many distorted wonders. I should have listened to the voices, the voices that seemed so intent on keeping me away from that circus of horrors. I am so tired that I could drop down and sleep, despite my current position.

The circus was almost not worth this blinding pain, as I saw so many. Conjoined twins, a goat legged lady and a blue beast, such strange deformities. I felt so much pity for those people who yearned for a mother's touch, yet could never possibly be held. I am so submerged in my thoughts that I fail to notice the large branch in front of me.

I land to the floor with a loud thud, tears steaming out of my tired eyes. I attempt to turn my head to see what tripped me, but my I hear a crack and I feel a pain in my wrist. I must have broken it, and I am too scared to move anywhere else. I curl into a tight ball, hugging my knees to my chest and lean against a tree sobbing in pain. I would most probably never see my family again. I suddenly jerked my head up as I heard a beautiful melody being carried by the wind. For a strange reason my spirits lifted. I struggled to my feet in order to follow the melodic lullaby, and completely forgot about my injured wrist. I willed my tired feet to lead me to the source of the lullaby.

My head lightly pounds as I wind my way through the wiry trees that block my path. I pause a moment to listen to lyrics of the seemingly soothing lullaby.

_**Circle you circle you  
>please don't try to run from us<br>circle you circle you  
>what games will we play, can I guess?<br>Before the moon sets again  
>you can play with us until then<strong>_**...**

I struggled to make out the rest of the words, so I continued down the path leading her deeper into the forest. Step by wretched step I was led deeper to my demise, completely oblivious to the fact that I was being watched.

**Miku p.o.v**

I am almost ready to play our very special game. When will our new friend come, we are restless. I knew she was coming, as I'm the leader of our little group. I know these things. There are about eight of us. There's me, the awesome one, Len and Rin the twins, meiko who likes the colour red, kaito the eldest, teto who has pink hair and is hyperactive, neru who likes the colour yellow and haku who sings very nicely. We all love playing games.

It has been so long since anybody has come to play with us. The last time someone came to play, it was a lady and she gave us some sweets! The lady decided to help us decorate after we played the game. Now the walls are a nice shade of red. We all agree that it looks nicer than the gray that the walls used to be. The paint got all over our kimonos but at least we look colourful! She had to go to sleep though and now she can't speak, but we put her in another room so we had enough room to play the game.

Rin is keeping watch for our friend, and soon we can play our favourite game, kagome.

**Ellie pov**

I was face to face with an old, crumbling building that had to be at lest fifty years old. I wasn't in the least bit afraid, but more intrigued as I followed the music, swaying my head as if I were hypnotised. I certainly felt as if I were in a trance. The music started to quieten, but I still felt the need to find its source. Then the music stopped completely, and as I trudged down the dust -filled corridors I noticed that this must have been an old orphanage. Who knows how long it had been abandoned for?

Yet again I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw a small figure run past, wearing a yellow kimono that was stained red. I guess that this place wasn't so abandoned after all.

**No p.o.v**

Ellie started to run after the small figure, and finally caught up to it in some sort of class room. "Who are you?" she asked the figure, who turned and smiled at her. It was a small girl, who looked strikingly similar to someone ellie had seen previously at the circus. The girl looked up at ellie and smiled. "Oh you're here!" the girl exclaimed smiling. "We've waited for so long, come on!" she cried, grasping ellie's hand and leading her to a hidden room at the back of the building.

The door burst open to reveal seven children about ellie's age, sitting in a small circle. A girl with teal coloured hair smiled and stood up. "You are finally here!" she smiled, giggling not unlike a small girl. The other children smiled, also standing from their positions. "Oh my, how silly of us, for we have yet to introduce ourselves, and it would not be fair when we start to play our game" cried a girl with silver hair. The smiles only grew wider as the children began to crowd around ellie, shouting their names.

"Hold it!" cried the teal haired girl, with an air of authority. She smiled as she walked over. The others got into a line. "You are gonna need to know our names if your gonna play with us!" she cried. "My name is miku." She said, stepping into the line. A small boy and girl stood out from the line. Ellie recognised the girl from before. "Our names are Rin and Len." They said simultaneously. Then a girl dressed in red stepped forward. "My name is meiko, and my friend here is kaito." She said, beaming as her blue clad friend stepped forward and waved, smiling awkwardly. Then the last three stood forward. One girl who had her pink hair tied tightly in ringlets jumped up and down excitedly. "Hi hi hi ! My name is teto and I like horses and ice cream and cool stuff and I am always mega happy!" she said excitedly. One of the other girls rolled her eyes. "She's hyperactive. Hi my name is neru, and my friend here is haku, she likes singing." the blonde girl said.

Miku smiled. "It's time to play the game." She said, grinning. Ellie noted that she looked like a Cheshire cat. "What game?"Asked ellie, as her curious nature had once again gotten the best of her. "Why kagome of course." haku said, smiling softly. "We stand in circle and circle a blindfolded person in the centre, and then the person in the centre guesses who is behind them." Rin and Len said at the same time.

The others nodded and got into a circle. Ellie went and stood by kaito and neru, and a smiling teto was led into the centre and an old rag was tied around her eyes. She giggled and jumped up and down as the circle started to slowly spin, as they all sang an eerie tune.

_**Circle you circle you  
>please don't try to run from us<br>circle you circle you  
>what games will we play, can I guess?<br>Before the moon sets again you can play with us until then  
>who is behind you now?<strong>_

Teto giggled again. "Oooh I know, I know! Its kaito!" she said jumping up and down. Miku smiled and pulled the rag from around teto's eyes. "Well done teto, who would like to go next?" She asked. This continued around the circle, until eventually their gazes met ellie. Ellie felt cold as she slowly made her way to the centre of the circle. All eyes were on her as the makeshift blindfold was placed over her eyes.

She wrinkled her nose as the putrid stench hit her nose. The rag placed around her eyes was a deep maroon colour, and it smelt like copper. She closed her eyes tightly as the eerie song started up again. She was beginning to feel very sick. She didn't like the way their singing was beginning to ring in her ears.

As the strange music came to an end, she struggled to think of a name. She could feel their eyes staring at her. She panicked and said the first name that came to her mind. "Is it kaito?" she blurted, eyes widening in fear. She heard a steely laugh and the blindfold was lifted from her eyes, and as the pale light hit the children's faces she saw what they truly looked like, and she had never seen anything so frightening in her short life.

Scars ran up and down their faces, and many only had one eye. Some were covered in dried blood, and their eyes, were the most terrifying thing of all. They had a murderous glint in them, and were a deep shade of yellow. Miku giggled, but this time it sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh no, looks like you lost! It was Len behind you all along." She giggled, and held ellie's hand. Her hand was deathly cold. She almost dragged her away to a side room, and threw her into a corner.

"Why the hell are you doing this, you monster!" she screamed as she curled into a ball. Blood started to drip down onto her face from where it had been hit on the wall. Miku laughed, smiling creepily and leaning over to a table that was nearby. An almost blinding flash was seen on the table. Ellie's eyes opened as she realised that she would probably not be on this earth for much longer. Stray tears fell down her murky face, as she stared at miku, who was happily bumbling about the room, carrying lots of medical equipment.

"Well then, shall we begin?" miku asked...

...

_That night, pained screams were heard from that forest; however, nobody ever had the guts to launch an investigation because of the rumours about the forest.  
>Ellie was, and maybe still is on the missing persons register .nobody ever heard from her again, so maybe she is still alive, and playing the game with the other children. I doubt it. <em>

**What did you think? If you think I should do another story to do with this, but maybe with n.c.i.s leave a review. I have an old account; this new one is because I can't get the old one to come up. Oh well.**


End file.
